


Unpredictable

by oreofficial



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreofficial/pseuds/oreofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

Arin thought himself pathetic. Avoiding his friends like this wasn't part of the plan. But there was no plan, because to plan is to predict the future, and Arin's life was unpredictable.

Arin was unpredictable.

Not knowing what Arin was up to scared his friends.

They'd all given up on trying to contact him, except for one person. The one paranoia ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Danny texted every night, asking how Arin's day had gone and talking about his own, then finishing with a goodnight. Unfortunately, his persistence is what turned off the read receipts on Arin's phone. He didn't let himself think about what the unread messages meant.

_What if he... No, that's silly. He wouldn't, Danny. He couldn't._

Danny was not able to continue Game Grumps without his best bud, so he 'took a break' and found work elsewhere–in an office.

But since Danny thought about Arin incessantly, he couldn't focus on that work either, and was fired almost immediately after being hired.

Of course, he still visited his friends at the Grump Space every so often, and sure, everyone was smiling and cracking jokes and recording, but the air wasn't as lively as it used to be. The world had become a flat soda.

Game Grumps was still widely watched, despite dropping almost half the views. Barry, Ross, and Suzy were able to keep themselves busy with Steam Train and whatnot.

Danny doubted they were having fun, though. The day Arin left was still fresh in his mind, so how could any of them forget like it was nothing? He thought back to that day, relived it.

"Next time on Game Grumps!" Danny stopped the recorder and sank back into the couch, sighing. "Up for one more? Arin?" He looked at Arin, who was staring ahead through a curtain of hair. Danny studied his soft features for a while before carefully tucking his partner's hair behind his ear. The new view was regretful to say the least.

Arin's eyes began to well up with tears, and soon filled enough that even if they were focused, they wouldn't be able to see anything.

He finally flinched away from his dissociation and ducked his head the other way. Arin wiped away the tears as discreetly as possible, hoping Danny couldn't see. He turned back to the TV, smiling.

"Arin?"

"Hm?"

Danny took a second to think about what he was going say. He'd never forced Arin into sharing his problems, but he'd also never seen him cry. If he had ever been upset, Danny would just hold him until he felt better. But this wasn't the time for cuddling.

"Look at me."

Arin's smile disappeared. He stood up after half a minute more of silence. Danny followed suit, but Arin stopped him by touching his chest. He hoped the younger man couldn't feel the pulse throbbing throughout his flushed body.

A car door slammed shut outside, making Arin recoil. Before he could escape, though, Danny caught his wrist. Their eyes met while Arin thrashed about in his cuffing grip. Arin grimaced, his eyes red and puffy, his lips quivering. The sight belonged in a museum, considering how rare it was.

He struggled to slip free, until he collided with Danny's lanky frame and shoved him back onto the sofa.

Ross locked his car doors and headed toward the house. "Oh, hey, Arin. Where're you g—?" He stumbled back when Arin pushed him out of the way. Ross watched his older friend storm down the sidewalk for a moment before running into the house and finding Danny sprawled out on the couch. They stared at each other, shell-shocked, before everything around them faded.


End file.
